Mass spectrometers are used for producing a mass spectrum of a sample to find its composition. This is normally achieved by ionizing the sample and separating ions of differing masses and recording their relative abundance by measuring intensities of ion flux.
Typically, the mass spectra are subject to background noise, obscuring the real signal.
The applicants have accordingly recognized a need for new systems and methods for reducing or removing noise from mass spectra.